1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle safety and pre-warning technology and more particularly, to a vehicle door opening warning system, which gives audio and visual warning signals when the car door is being opened, and limits the opening angle of the car door when a sensor at the car door senses the approaching of a car from behind.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of technology, many vehicle security and safety related products have been continuously created to enhance driving safety. A vehicle may be equipped with rearview monitor system for enabling the driver to view any vehicle or object approaching from behind. However, this rearview monitor system has its rearview dead angle. When a car driver or a person in a car is opening a car door of the car, the driver or person may be unaware of a car or moving object from behind, causing an accident. Even an experienced car driver may be unable to control any person sharing the car from opening the car door upon a sudden approaching of car or object from behind. Further, a vehicle may be equipped with a variety of signal lights, however, no warning light is designed to give a visual pre-warning signal when a car door is going to be opened.